Glitches
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: Twelve YouTube gamers get glitched into Slender! But they must find a way out, and maybe even finding love along the way! Rated T for language and scary situations.
1. Game Portals and Names!

_**PewDiePie's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting in my room, deciding whether I should make a video of SCP or Slender. I decided Slender: The Eight Pages.

I sat down in my chair, put my headset on my head, turned the game and my facecam on, and said, "Ha-How's it going, bros? My name, is PEEWWDiePie! Today, I'm going to be playing Slender. Again. But, I love you guys, so let's give another shot, shall we?"

I started the game and I got about 5 pages when he got me. But it was different this time. Instead of static, he stood there, not moving. This was getting weird.

I finally felt really uncomfortable, so I turned to my facecam and said, "Well, I'd better end it here. Click the subscribe button to become a Bro, BYE-HII!"

I Brofisted the facecam and switched it off, but then, the static started, but it wasn't the normal static.

It was a vortex of static with a black abyss in the center. Then, my screen started glowing and I felt myself being sucked into my computer screen, screaming all the way.

_**Yamimash's P.O.V.**_

I turned on my Slender game and facecam as I said, "Hey what's happening everyone? This is Yamimash here! Welcome to Slender: The Eight Pages, again. I decided to play it again because I'm bored as hell. But, I have nice hot cup of tea here, so I'll be fine."

I started playing and I got about 3 pages when Slender got me. But the static didn't appear. He just stood there, doing nothing at all. This was getting very nerve-wracking.

"Well, I had better cut it here. But thanks for watching. I will see you all very soon. Good-bye everyone." I said turning off my facecam.

But Slender was still standing there. And no static was appearing! Then, it came. But it was in like a vortex, and then my computer screen started glowing. Then, I felt a strong pull and I was sucked into my computer.

_**Markiplier's P.O.V.**_

I turned on my facecam and said, "Hello everybody. My name is Markiplier and welcome to Let's Play Slender: The Eight Pages! I just wanted to see if I can beat it in record time!"

I started it up and I got about 7 pages when he got me. But the static didn't appear. He just stood there, menacingly.

It got really weird, so I turned to the facecam and said, "I gotta cut it here. Thanks so much for watching! Click the annotation to watch the next video, and I will see YOU… in the next video! BUH-BYE!"

I turned the camera off, but Slender just stood there. Then the static appeared, but it was more in a vortex shape. I thought to myself, _Is this an updated version?_

Then, my screen started glowing and I felt myself getting sucked into the screen, with me screaming the whole way.

_**Tobuscus's P.O.V.**_

I turned my facecam on and said, "Hello one again Audience! Today, I'm playing Slender again. I just got bored and wanted to play something to make me crap myself."

I started the game and I got about 5 pages when he got me. But it was different this time. Instead of static, he stood there, not moving. This was getting weird.

I finally turned to my camera and said, "I gotta pause it. Thanks for watching! Click the annotation for more videos. Bless yo faces! Peace off, BOOP!"

I switched off my facecam, but then, the static started, but it wasn't the normal static.

It was a vortex of static with a black abyss in the center. Then, my screen started glowing and I felt myself being sucked into my computer screen, screaming all the way.

_**Anthony's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting with Ian, Mari and Sohinki playing Slender again, when Ian and I turned on the facecam and said, "Hello everybody! We're playing Slender again. But this time, we have some friends to cuddle with. Mari and Sohinki, everyone!"

We started the game and we got about 4 pages when he got us. But the static didn't appear. He just stood there, menacingly.

It got really strange, so Ian said, "We gotta end it here, but thanks for watching."

He turned off the facecam, but Slender was still standing there. Then, the static appeared, but it looked more in the shape of a vortex.

I felt a sudden yank, and then me, Ian, Mari and Sohinki were sucked into the screen, screaming like little girls.

_**Elsie's P.O.V.**_

I was on Skype with Rob and Dex when I started my game recorder and said, "Hello everyone. Welcome back to more Slender: The Eight Pages. We are going to try and beat the game this time!"

I got about 6 pages, Rob got maybe 7,and Dex got about 6 pages when all of us screamed at the same time. Slender had gotten me, but there was no static. He was just standing there.

"Holy crap! Wait, is this a glitch?!" Dex exclaimed.

"I dunno. Maybe. But I'm going to end it here. Good-bye everyone." I said as I stopped the recording.

But Slender was still standing there. Then the static appeared, but it looked like a vortex.

"OH COD! What's goin' on?!" Rob yelled.

I felt a sudden pull, and I was sucked into my computer screen, along with Rob and Dex.

_**TheLadybug177's P.O.V.**_

I turned on my facecam and game and said, "Hey guys! I'm playing Slender again, so enjoy."

I started playing and I got about 7 pages when he got me. . But the static didn't appear. He just stood there, doing nothing at all. This was getting very nerve-wracking.

"Well, I had better cut it here. But thanks for watching. I will see you all very soon. Good-bye everyone." I said turning off my facecam.

But Slender was still standing there. And no static was appearing! Then, it came. But it was in like a vortex, and then my computer screen started glowing. Then, I felt a strong pull and I was sucked into my computer.

_**Markiplier's P.O.V.**_

I hit the ground really hard as I looked up to see trees and grass around me. I got up and found a flashlight in my hand. I realized I had been sucked into the game. But I heard people talking.

I followed the voices until I found three people. There was a blonde guy who looked about 20. He had his headset on and he had a Swedish accent. I already knew who it was.

Then, there was a guy who looked about the same age as me. He talked with a British accent and he had brown hair and had his headset on and I knew who he was too.

Then, there was guy who looked about the same age as the Swedish man. He had dark brown hair and a headset as well. I knew who he was as well.

In other words, I was looking at PewDiePie, Yamimash, and Tobuscus. I had done a few co-ops with Yami, and I had seen Pewd's and Toby's videos, but I had never done a co-op with them.

"Hey! Guys! What's going on here!?" I asked running up to them.

Before they could answer, I heard screaming, making me jump.

I ran towards the screams and found four people.

There was a guy with a brown, bowl-like haircut with blue eyes and looked about 20. Then there was another guy with black, emo-like hair and looked about the same age as the other guy. Then there was a girl with brown eyes, and long black hair. She looked a little Asian and maybe 19-20 years old. Then, there was a guy with shirt black hair, and he looked about 20 and looked a little Asian and had brown eyes.

I knew who they were: Anthony Padilla, Ian Hecox, Mari Takahashi, and Sohinki from SmoshGames.

"Hey! What's going on?" Mari asked getting up.

I was about to ask her the same, when I heard more screaming.

We followed the screams until I found four other people.

There was a dark-haired guy with a weird accent. Then, there was a brown-haired guy with a red shirt. Then, there was a girl in a purple shirt and long brown hair and green eyes and had a British accent.

I knew who they were. Rob, Dex, and Elsie from HappyWaffleGaming.

Then, there was one more scream.

I followed it until I found a girl who looked about 18. She had really dark brown hair with flecks of red in it, she had dark eyeliner and mascara that brought out the green in her eyes, she had pretty pale skin, she was wearing a dark gray T-shirt with a dark green hoodie, dark jeans and red Converse. She had pair of black headphones around her neck and looked at me and her face lit up.

But I knew who she was: LB from TheLadybug177.

"You're Markiplier! Holy crap! But wait, where are we?" She asked me.

I took her hand and said, "I think the game glitched and teleported a few YouTubers into the game. You won't believe who's here."


	2. Team Names and Maybe Romance?

_**PewDiePie's P.O.V.**_

I saw everybody who had glitched into the game. And I knew all of their names. The people who glitched were: Elsie, Dex and Rob from HappyWaffleGaming. Anthony, Ian, Mari and Sohinki from SmoshGames. Yamimash. Tobuscus. Markiplier. And LB from TheLadybug177.

I then said, "Okay everyone, we don't know what's going on, but Yami and I have come up with a theory: That we cannot leave until all of us have collected eight pages. So, we're going to try that and see if anything works. If any of you have headsets or phones with you, that's how we'll keep in contact. We'll try splitting up and seeing if this works."

Then, Mari said, "No! We can't split up! We need teams! In case something happens."

Then, Ian said, "Yeah! And we need leaders for the teams. Someone who knows the locations and has collected all or most of the pages before."

"Okay! Change of plan: There will be teams. Four for each team. Toby, Yami, Mark and I will pick them out. So guys, let's huddle."

The four of us huddled together and Yami said, "Okay, I got two teams thought up. Team Amazon: Mari, Sohinki, Anthony, and Me. Then, Team Stunt: Ian, Toby, Rob, and Pewdie."

"Sweet! I got another team thought up. Team Cinema: LB, Elsie, Dex and Mark." I said.

They nodded and said, "Agreed."

We broke apart and I said the teams to the group. Everyone went to their teams and Yami said, "All right. Everyone remember the rules: 1. Don't look behind you. 2. Make sure you don't go in circles. And last, 3. Stay alive. All right! YOUTUBERS UNITE!"

We all knew the YouTube gaming motto: YouTubers Unite.

So, the rest of us shouted back, "YOUTUBERS UNITE!"

This was going to be fun.

_**Rob's P.O.V.**_

I was on Team Stunt with Ian, Toby,and Pewdie. I was feeling kinda scared, but I guess that's how Slender works.

I just wish someone from my channel was with me.

But to break the silence, I started a conversation with the rest of my team.

"So, you guys terrified?"

Pewdie turned and said, "Well no duh! Who isn't? And this is in real life!"

Toby grabbed his shoulder and said, "Hey. We gotta keep calm. We've just got to remember the locations. Somewhere around here should be the Silo."

And I turned my head to the left and saw it.

"Guys? I found the Silo."

We jogged up to it and saw four pages on it. Slender must've heard our plan, because there was on for each of us.

I just hoped that this was going to be $20 mode.

_**Ian's P.O.V.**_

I looked at the pages and read them. One said, "Always watches. No eyes." One said, "Can't run." On said, "Help me." And the last one said, "No face. Still sees."

I got the last one. We then heard the drums.

"Oh, barrels." Pewdie said.

"You got that right." Rob said.

Toby turned and said, "It's okay. We're fine. Let's just go."

I already knew we were in for a giant piece of hell.

_**TheLadybug177's P.O.V.**_

"Elsie? You see anything?" I asked.

"No. Dammit! Slender's nowhere!" She said.

Mark grabbed my shoulder and said, "You scared?"

I nodded and said, "You know what?"

"What?"

I said, "I already know that we're for a giant piece of hell. But we just gotta find da pages."

He chuckled and Dex said, "I see a page! I see four actually."

We walked to where he said. The blue truck. I got one, same as everyone else and the drums started.

"Gawdammit. We're doomed." Dex hissed.

Elsie whimpered and said, "Dex, hold me!"

He just wrapped his arms around her and I rolled my eyes and said, "Come one! We still have a crapload of pages to find."

They pulled away and we kept walking.

Mark then walked beside me and said, "You know, I've seen your videos. And you're really funny. And maybe even beautiful."

I blushed and said, "I've seen yours too. I like your SCP videos."

He smiled and said, "Yeah. I bet your boyfriend is lucky to have a girl like you."

I shrugged and said, "I don't have one. But your girlfriend must love you to death."

He smiled and said, "Don't have one."

"Oh. Okay." I replied.

"But, I really like you. Your videos aren't bad at all. Because I know you're in them."

For the first time in a Slender game, I was glad Mark's flashlight was dying, because my face probably looked like a tomato from blushing.

I wondered how the other teams were doing.

_**Yamimash's P.O.V.**_

"Mari! There's some pages!" Anthony said pointing to the tanks.

We ran to the tanks and got four pages that were there. The drums had started.

We were walking out when I saw him, along with everyone else.

"AGH! AH-HA-HA-HA! FRICKIN' RUN!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

My teammates and I ran away screaming.

"Okay. Is everyone here?" I panted as soon I was sure that we had gotten away from Slender.

"Yup." Sohinki said, putting his arm protectively around Mari. She didn't seem to notice, but I noticed that he seemed to really like Mari.

"Anthony? Get your phone out and call Ian." I said.

He called him and told him what happened.

This was going to be the longest Slender game ever!


	3. Scary Bathrooms and Happy Endings!

_**PewDiePie's P.O.V.**_

"Toby? We've gotta go to the bathrooms. I know you hate that place, but it's got pages. I can feel it." Rob said.

Toby groaned and said, "No! I refuse!"

I then said, "If you ever want to leave here, I suggest you go in with us and we can get the pages and be out. There is nothing to fear in there. I promise."

His look softened and he said, "Fine. I'll do it. But if I die in there, I'm gonna write something really dirty on your gravestone…"

I chuckled as we walked to the entrance of the bathrooms.

"Gaaaaaaaaaawd… I don't like it…" Rob hissed.

"A NOTE!" I yelped, running ahead of the group.

Toby then said, "A _page_, you mean?"

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" I yelled.

He looked so scared, I thought he might've pissed himself if I didn't start laughing and say, "Hey, I was just messin' around."

We got our pages and we about to leave when Slender blocked our path out.

"Oh-No, No, No, No, No! How the hell are we supposed to get out?!" Rob yelled.

We looked down at the ground and walked backwards so we wouldn't see him.

"You think he's gone?" Toby asked.

"Only one way to find out… CHARGE!" I shouted while running ahead, only to find he was gone.

"It's safe! He's gone!"

We got the hell outta there.

_**TheLadybug177's P.O.V.**_

"Hey Mark?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think anyone has died yet?"

He shook his head and said, "I have no way of knowing."

I nodded and shone my flashlight at Elsie and said, "I wonder if Rob's ragequitted yet."

She started giggling and said, "I don't know. But with Pewds there, I bet he'll stay in check. We did a co-op with Pewds a while back and Pewdie nearly killed him because he kept threatening to ragequit."

I started giggling and Mark said, "LB?"

I turned and said, "Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you. I know we just met in person, but I might have feeling for you. I don't want to rush things if you feel the same, but I just wanted you to know that if we die, I'd die knowing you knew about how I felt. I've felt like this since I first saw your channel."

I was speechless. I had no idea what to do!

Then, Dex let out a little girl shriek and screamed, "AGH-HA-HA-HA-HA! HE WANTS HIS $20! RU-HUH-HUH-HUH-HUH-HUN!"

I didn't know whether to laugh or scream, but started running like that crap!

"MARK! DEX! LB! GET IN THE TREES!" Elsie screamed while scrambling into a tree. Soon, we did the same. Mark had crawled into the same tree as me.

"Hey. Fancy seeing you here." He said, smirking.

I smirked back and said, "I think he's gone. So, let's get out of here."

We got out and we counted our pages. We had about 6 pages each. Only two more locations.

_**Rob's P.O.V.**_

"Hey Pewds? How many pages we got?" I asked.

He counted and said, "'Bout 7. One more location."

"7?! Oh Gawd, we need one more. We need one frickin' more! Oh my Gawd, I'm actually gonna beat a Slender game! AH-HA-HA YEAH!"

Toby started laughing while Pewdie said, "It's on the boulders. But now, Slendy's right on our asses! So, we've got to make sure he doesn't get us."

_**Dex's P.O.V.**_

"Elsie? I have something to say." I said.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you. You probably don't feel the same, but I love you."

She didn't reply, but did something very unexpected. She kissed me!

I heard Mark grumble, "We've gotta go! Look, more pages!"

We broke apart and got the pages. One more and we'd be done.

_**Yamimash's P.O.V.**_

I decided to call the other teams to see if anyone was close to being done.

I kid you not, every team had 7 pages. The ones were at the boulders. I guess we were going to be leaving together.

We got to the boulders and saw everyone.

We got our pages and thought the game was done, but Slender showed up and made every one of us scream in terror.

But then, a portal appeared, opening an exit.

_**Mark's P.O.V.**_

"LB! C'MON! IT'S RIGHT THERE!" I screamed as she ran towards me as I waited for her.

We were about to leap through, when I felt something grab my ankle.

I turned around and I saw on of Slendy's tentacles wrapped around my ankle.

"NO! MARK!" She shrieked.

I squeezed my eyes shut as he dragged me away.

I felt myself being slammed into a tree, sending waves of pain down my body.

I was being bashed into the tree continuously, until I heard a _thwack!_

I opened my eyes and saw LB standing in front of Slendy with a tree branch.

He teleported away, and LB ran to me.

"No. ! NO! NO! NO! C'mon Mark! Stay with me! Don't leave me! Please!" She pleaded.

"LB? On the ground I lay, motionless in pain. I can't see my life flash before my eyes. Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up. I'm living a nightmare. But, I will not die. I will survive. I will not die. I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you. In my time of dying." I said.

She started crying as I said, "Do me a favor, before I die?"

"What?"

"Kiss me. One time."

She swallowed, then blinked. Then, she kissed me.

What was it like? If you have ever had your favorite food after at least 6 months of not eating it, or have been thirsty for days and finally getting a drink, then you'll have a millionth of an idea of what it was like.

It was like I was in the dark so long and I finally get light. It was like I have been blind all my life and I was finally seeing the sunrise.

She pulled away and I said, "I'm not gonna die. Just, get me to the exit."

She gently hoisted me up and got me to limp to the portal where I felt healed and healthy again.

_**TheLadybug177's P.O.V.**_

"Thank you so much." Mark said as soon as we got out of the portal.

"You're welcome." I replied hugging him.

He went home as did I.

I later Skyped with him and we played many co-ops and later, we moved into the same town, and we were together. But that glitch is an experience I'll never forget.

_**PewDiePie's P.O.V.**_

"Marzia! I have something to ask you!" I yelled from my computer.

She came in and said, "What?"

I pulled a chair out and said, "You're on camera! Come sit down and we'll play a game."

She sat down and looked at the camera and smiled.

I pulled up the Slender and Amnesia file I made.

She then saw Slender and a Brute on the screen, dancing to, "Marry Me" by Bruno Mars.

She knew what I was doing: I was proposing to her.

She said yes and now, I am about three weeks away from getting married.


End file.
